mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Ship Quest
Off near the volcano, there is an island with a beached pirate ship on it, and on the island is an NPC who says that he threw the map to open the treasure within the pirate ship into the water and that the ocean might carry it to the shore. The bottled map can spawn on any of the beaches on the island, the bottled map will only appear at night. (Use a plane or helicopter to fly around the main island to look for the bottle after talking to the NPC and then interacting with the treasure chest.), and after pressing "E" on it, you will receive a map in your toolbar, which when selected, shows 3 "X"s to mark the spot. There is a chance that you will succeed on the first or second dig, receiving the Golden Key opening the chest inside the pirate ship, upon opening it the player can gain $10,000. One spot is found near the airport, another by the suburbs, and the last on the island inside the main island, by the volcano. Off near the volcano, there is an island with a beached pirate ship on it, and on the island is an NPC who says that he threw the map to open the treasure within the pirate ship into the water and that the ocean might carry it to the shore. The bottled map can spawn on any of the beaches on the island (Use a plane or helicopter to fly around the main island to look for the bottle after talking to the NPC.), and after pressing "E" on it, you will receive a map in your toolbar, which when selected, shows 3 "X"s to mark the spot. There is a chance that you will succeed on the first or second dig, receiving the Golden Key opening the chest inside the pirate ship, also known as "The Flying Dutchman". One spot is found near the airport, another by the suburbs, and the last on the island inside the main island, by the volcano. Upon opening the cursed chest, you will receive a power-- if you already have one, it will be replaced with the new power, and the key will be consumed. To receive the power again after respawning (i.e dying), you must repeat the process of finding the key and map, etc; thus making the process of acquiring the superpower somewhat not worth the time and effort. This power is called "Dutchman" and is a green power with 4 explosive shots that do 35 damage each. Listed below to the side is the bottle, the map found inside the bottle, the spot on the island beside the Volcano, the spot by the Airport, and the spot behind the suburbs. *The Phantom powers have the same damage statistics as the Dutchman powers and are assumed to act as a replacement for such. *The Dutchman Powers was originally gained by completing this quest prior to the 2/23/19 update. Category:Browse Category:Gameplay Category:Heists